


The Blair Sandburg Crown Affair

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, First Time, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-04
Updated: 2001-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Based on the 90's version of The Thomas Crown Affair. A rich man turned thief and the insurance investigator who wants to bust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blair Sandburg Crown Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Part of My Mongoose Ezine: Many Movies of The Sentinel - Dec. 20, 2001
> 
> Many thanks to Mary for the beta. Thanks to Patt for the art and encouragement.
> 
> MGM 1999 The Thomas Crown Affair -Pierce Brosnan- Rene Russo

** The Blair Sandburg Crown Affair **

**by Krisser**

 

Movie fic based on “The Thomas Crown Affair”

 

Blair Sandburg , also know as Blair Sandburg Crown, took the elevator up to the penthouse suite. He picked up the additional last name when his real father had stipulated that he must use it in order for him to inherit his 155 million. Blair had acceded to his wishes.

His deceased father had never used his money in philanthropic ways. In the last five years, Blair had helped many a soul in need. He also funded several projects for the homeless and the failing environment. He had helped purchase many sought after art pieces for the Cascade Art Museum. He had anonymously funded nine of the recent Anthropologic expeditions for Rainier University. He was using the money well.

He was one of the youngest doctors in the Anthropology department of Rainier University. He was on sabbatical while he dealt with his father’s holdings. Or rather his, now. He had put his own life aside and now he was bored.

He needed a change, something to push the envelope. What to do? What to do? As he approached the penthouse door, he hatched a brilliant, illegal idea. Oh, what fun!

\-------

Naomi Sandburg greeted her son as he entered her penthouse home. She put her cheek out for the customary kiss. He paused for said kiss and continued to the balcony window.

Her son was pensive, more so than ever before. He was lonely, no longer seeking out companions, no longer looking for love. She was concerned. The said mother decided to play psychologist.

“Dear? I want you to talk about your lovers.”

Smiling naughtily, “I enjoy them.”

“Enjoyment isn’t intimacy, Blair, honey.”

Smiling, Blair returned, “And intimacy isn’t necessarily enjoyment.”

“How would you know?”

“Mother!”

“You have a problem with trust,” the psychologist told her subject.

Blair shrugged, “I trust myself.”

“Can you trust others and can others trust you?”

“But of course. I help others daily, I always keep my word.” The philanthropist was offended.

“I mean, could you trust another absolutely?” She rephrased her question.

“Yes.”

“Under what extraordinary circumstances would you allow that to happen?” Amazed that he thought so.

“I would know.”

Naomi looked at her son, “I wonder….”

\----------

The Anthropological wing of the Cascade Art Museum was his favorite, also, his baby. He had funded the wing and all the artifacts that were housed there. But none of the pieces drew him as the Chopec work did.

Sandburg entered the gallery, putting down his briefcase as he perused the room. He stopped before his personal favorite, the Chopec Masque of Hope. He remembered a time past when he was actually in the South American forest, guest of the primitive peoples.

A forced look at his beeping watch reminded him of an important meeting. He exited his preferred place of relaxation and headed for his offices. He passed a delivery van headed for the museum loading docks as he crossed the street.

He had a stuffed suit meeting this morning but the afternoon would be fun. He was subbing at the university as a favor to a friend, advanced anthropology. Blair tried to keep his hand in on that front, he hoped to return to the academic realm before too long.

Before heading home, he placed a to-go order for Cuban. He decided to wait across the street at the museum. He zeroed in on his favorite wing. Chopec art. It wasn’t near closing time so he was surprised when he was asked to leave. He mentioned it to the guard, who called it in and then all hell broke lose. Alarms sounded and people were scurrying in every which direction. Amid the pandemonium, Blair slipped into the Chopec room, removed the mask from the wall and placed it inside his briefcase. He thrust himself into the throng of people leaving the building chaotically and hailed a taxi out front after picking up his food.

At home, Blair placed the mask on the wall of his study. A real smile lit his face.

\----------

Simon Banks, head of Major Crime and his star detective, Joel Taggert, entered the crime scene of the Cascade Art Museum, Anthropology Wing with trepidation. This was a “rich” people’s crime. Not that his division would treat it any different, but this type of crime had the press breathing down his back and the city’s powerful people on his ass. He felt that his division should be used for the more serious crime it was intended for.

Banks and Taggert surveyed the scene as forensics detailed for evidence. He pointed out the explosive in the skylight and the lowered gates. He also noticed that they had picked up a tail. He looked like a Fed, but Simon figured it was a member of the press.

Aloud, Captain Banks asked of Taggert, “Get rid of all non-regulation personal.” He turned to face the tall man, a man that almost equaled his own height. “That includes you.”

The sandy-brown haired man smiled, “Jim Ellison.” He put out his hand to the Captain, “Zurich Underwriters asked me to look into the theft.”

“Insurance.” Simon’s voice was brusque.

“Let’s say two bankers…”

“So I’m stuck with you.”

“The museum can’t get reimbursed without my report.” Ellison shared.

Simon knew that meant the mayor would become involved too, shit.

Jim Ellison walked in ahead of the police detectives, scanning the room quickly. Simon spoke with the curator, his other detectives then turned to share with Taggert.

“Seems a delivery of a Trojan horse has proven to be how the thieves entered the museum. They were housed inside the belly of the beast.

Taggert laughed, “Trojan horse…….get it?”

Banks just scoffed, Ellison smiled.

The blinking lights of the temperature gauges caught Ellison’s attention. The one inside registered a different temperature that those outside this room.

“The temperature was rigged to rise, make the visitors uncomfortable, drive them out of that wing. Suggestion, check the basement,” his eyebrows went up in a knowing way.

“Who the hell are you?” Simon bellowed at the stranger.

“I just investigate, much the same as you.” Jim put his hands up in a simple gesture.

The men entered the video room and the operator was at the ready for them. He put in the surveillance tape for the day of the theft. He ran it fast forward until he was asked to stop as the screen turned cloudy then white.

Jim tapped his forehead, then exclaimed aloud, “Thermal energy. That’s why they cut the air, the camera can’t read a warm room. One of the reasons why museums keep a consistent low temperature.”

Banks and Taggert looked at Ellison with interest. Maybe he would be an asset.

Ellison noted the change in the attitudes, “May we take another look at the crime scene?”

They walked the room again.

Jim focused intently, remembering the video. He rubbed his neck, trying to forestall the expected headache, then pointed to the bench that was in front of the stolen mask. “The surveillance tape shows that bench having three legs. Probably the missing leg was a portable heater to insure increasing the temperature enough to mess with the cameras.

Simon answered his cellphone, listened, then grinned ruefully. “Had a man check the basement, all of the AC was rigged but only the heat was turned on in this room. Nice deduction, Mr. Ellison.”

“Jim. Call me Jim.”

\-------

There were four suspects in custody and several witnesses scheduled for the afternoon. Banks called to have sandwiches delivered to the precinct in time with their arrival. Jim arranged to meet then at the Major Crimes floor.

Sandwich in hand, Taggert spoke over his shoulder to Simon. “Ellison may travel the world, but his home base is right here in Cascade. He was an Army Ranger. He lived alone in the South American jungle for eighteen months after his helicopter crashed. He has been responsible for the recovery of many pieces in the wake of some amazing thefts. Always works alone.” Joel stopped as his topic of conversation entered the office.

Simon pointed to the interview room and Jim followed the police captain.

Jim stood back from the interview, he leaned up against the wall, observing. He would be able to tell from here if any of the witnesses were lying. He watched as a man was ushered in with fanfare, understated, but fanfare nonetheless. Jim Ellison sucked his breath in, captivated. Long brown curls framed a face that one only dreamed of. The man radiated a joy, a happiness at being alive that Jim had forgotten all about. He listened in.

“The man that ushered me out of the wing was not on the employee manifest.” The vivacious man shared with the Captain. His heartbeat remained steady.

“And you know this, how?” Banks asked.

“I’m actually quite involved with the museum. I know most of the employees.”

Jim was surprised, usually the money men were not involved with the hands on personnel.

Joel put the snapshots of their suspects on the desk in front of the witness.

“That’s him, that one.” Blair identified by tapping the second photo.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Crown.” Simon remarked.

“Sandburg-Crown,” Blair corrected. “For the paperwork.”

“Of course,” Joel smiled as he jotted that down.

Jim watched the captivating man leave, missing his voice already. But Ellison wouldn’t allow his physical response to cloud his detecting process. Being the professional he was, he turned to the Captain, “May I use the computer?”

Simon nodded and Jim plunked himself down and started his search. After twenty minutes, he said aloud, “What do all the pieces in that room have in common?”

Joel shrugged, Simon just waited for the answer.

“Blair Sandburg-Crown. He either owns them, purchased them for the museum or served as the go-between for the loan. No one knows this exhibit better.”

Simon shared a smile with Joel, “He’s a finance geek. A nerd.”

Jim Ellison didn’t think Blair Sandburg-Crown looked geeky or nerd-like. “I wonder?”

\-------

Jim Ellison went with his gut feeling, Blair Sandburg Crown was the thief. He researched the young man. It wasn’t the money. The kid millionaire had plenty and seemed to work hard at getting rid of it. Oddly, it wasn’t for personal gain but for mostly worthy causes.

It had taken some digging, but he had found his connection to the Chopec. It appeared that he had been with them the year before he, himself, had encountered them.

Incacha had only mentioned the foreign wolf man and never had described him. Odd again.

From all that Jim could unearth, Sandburg had never even known who his father was until a single month before his death. It seems that Blair had only taken the Crown name as was stipulated by the will if he wanted to inherit. The way he was spending the money, Jim wondered if he had plans on giving up the name as soon as the money was gone.

Jim played detective, he followed Sandburg for the next two days. If the man wanted to present a puzzle, he was doing a good job of it.

Dressed in bleached, hole-filled jeans and a faded flannel, his quarry dished up soup at one of the homeless kitchen’s by the waterfront. Listening in, it was apparent this wasn’t for show. It was a regular occurrence. The chef thanked Blair for the monthly anonymous delivery of food stuffs. Blair told him he hadn’t a clue what Louie was going on about. Jim could hear the smile in Blairs voice, but his heartbeat gave him away. Yup, the man was a puzzle.

The evening was filled with a charity function that he had to attend. To Jim’s dismay, the man cleaned up real well, almost too good for Jim’s libido. A cold shower would be in order at the end of the evening.

He settled in with coffee and munchies for the duration of the function. So, he was surprised to see his quarry leave after just an hour. He followed him to ‘The Juncture’, a late night book store. His well dressed suspect spent the next four hours there.

He finally followed him home to the scruffy looking warehouse that he lived in. It was located in a bad part of town. Jim did note that it had an excellent security system as he memorized the ten digit access code Blair used to gain entrance. He then saw an extremely hairy arm greet Blair and focused his sight on said subject.

A monkey? Sandburg lived with a monkey?

\--------

Captain Banks didn’t care for Ellison’s theory, but was resigned as the insurance investigator had been dead on since he showed up.

“So we’ll get him when he tries to sell it,” Banks said with confidence.

“No. It wasn’t done for money. There was some other objective in acquiring the mask,” Jim confided.

“What?” Taggert asked.

“Don’t know yet,” Jim said simply.

\-------

Blair was in attendance for the unveiling of another Chopec acquisition. As it was from his own collection, it would have been hard to avoid attending the opening. He stayed in the back and just waved a hand in recognition of their thanks. He was quite unprepared for the large man that invaded his space.

He was exceedingly distinctive, Blair was shaken with his own response. Usually, large buff guys didn’t do it for him.

The gorgeous man made eye contact and said, “Impressive.”

Blair just nodded.

The man leaned in close, “Felt the need to replace what got lost, or were you just bored with it?”

There was something in the tone, Blair couldn’t pin it, “Have we met?”

“Not yet. Jim Ellison,” he smiled as he put out his hand.

“Blair Sandburg.”

Ellison leaned in close again, “Do you want to get an algae shake?”

Eyes opened wide, “How’d you know that?”

“I’ve studied you.”

“Whatever for?”

“Needed to know about you.”

“Why?”

“It’s my job,” Jim tried not to listen to his wandering thoughts that claimed it was more than for the job.

Disappointed, Blair asked, “Whom do you work for?”

“An insurance company.”

I’m covered.” Blair tried to look away, but the blue eyes beckoned.

The eyes drew close and Ellison whispered into Blair’s ear, “Not covered for this. The stolen mask. Where is it?”

“Are you implying I had something to do with the theft?”

Jim smiled, “I’m not implying.”

Blair now smiled, “I see.” He took the initiative, “Would you care to have dinner and discuss it?”

Jim was captivated despite his misgivings, “Yes.”

“Seven o’clock?”

“Until then.” They shook hands and Jim was stunned at his physical response to the touch.

\-------

“Mom, can we meet for breakfast instead of supper?” Blair carried the phone to the window.

“Certainly, dear. Some business meeting?” Naomi waited and received no response. She called out to her son, “Blair…….Blair!”

“Humm?” Her tone knocked him out of his reverie.

“Honey, you are so distracted, this is not like you. What’s up?”

“Fine, I’m just fine.”

The mother laughed a knowing chuckle, “You’ve met someone? It’s been a very long time.”

“What, Mom?”

“Who is it?”

“Who’s who?”

“The one that captured your attention.”

Blair smiled at the phone.

\--------

Ellison went back to the station. He was greeted by a pissed off police captain.

“ELLISON!” Banks bellowed as the insurance investigator breezed in. “What in the hell were you thinking?”

“I didn’t want to wait months to retrieve the mask. It would take a long time to build a case. I pushed him is all.”

“We have rules here, Ellison. You’d better not be fucking with us.” Banks told him seriously.

An unbidden thought popped into his head, ‘you’re not the one I want to be fucking.’ Jim was doubly glad that he never showed his emotions on his face.

Taggert flashed the search warrant and the Major Crimes team, along with Ellison, headed to the Sandburg-Crown home.

Jim elected to stay in the car as the policemen descended on the warehouse door. He watched as their knock was answered by the monkey. He opened the door and led them to Blair. Jim let his hearing take over.

Banks confronted Sandburg, who seemed startled to see so many people in his abode. “We’re here to conduct a legal search of these premises. Your lawyer can explain if you have any questions.” Simon handed the shorter man the warrant.

Blair looked behind him to the kitchen area, “Megan,” he called out. To the Captain, “Megan Connor is my attorney.”

Jim grinned, then schooled his expression quickly as all the policemen were escorted from the warehouse. He smiled to himself, he knew HE could get into the warehouse.

\-------

Jim waited downstairs in front of his loft home. He hadn’t given Blair his address, yet he knew that his ‘date’ would arrive on time. No sooner than completing the thought, a car pulled up, a 65 corvair.

Once again, the man surprised him.

They didn’t talk much as Blair drove back into the city. He parked in front of an Italian restaurant.

Blair turned to his passenger, “You okay with Italian?”

“Yes, love it.”

“This place is my favorite, unless you want to suggest a better place.” Blair asked.

Jim got the feeling that Blair knew he was quite familiar with Cascade. “This will be fine.”

The food and service were excellent. Jim was of the impression that the good service wasn’t because of Blair’s wealth but due to his open personality.

They talked of shared travel interests until Jim could steer the topic of conversation to South America. “You spent time with the Chopec.”

Blair knew it wasn’t a question, but instead a statement indicating that the insurance detective was already in possession of that that knowledge.

“Yes, fourteen months. Wonderful people.” Then in Chopec, “Askuy munay….”

“Rikuy winaypaq.” Jim smiled at the familiar saying: To laugh, to love, to see forever.

Blair commented, “Your time with them was some time after mine. Though&.. now when I think back, they knew you would arrive. The foreign panther. You were there longer, eighteen months.” Blair volleyed the information ball back in to the detective’s court. Then a serious question asked that way, “Incacha was well when you left?”

“Yes,” a soft smile. “Whom do you deal with for the art?”

“Alondir, he’s willing to travel close to the city and I meet him there. Don’t wish to lead anyone to their actual village.” Blair watched questions race across his dinner companion’s face. He answered the most obvious one. “The museum knows the masks aren’t old, but they are authentic. They are made by the Chopec. Neither I, nor the museum, claim that the work is anything but current.”

Jim looked at the anthropologist turned financier, “Who gets the money? The Chopec don’t use that type of currency.”

The youthful financier smiled, “I have Power of Attorney over the account. With their blessing, I am purchasing all properties surrounding their territory. This will eventually ensure that their territory will not be bordered by cities.”

“Does their work bring in that much?” Jim asked, genuinely curious. The South American people held a soft place in his heart.

Smiling, Blair answered honestly, Jim monitoring him the whole time. “Yes, it’s invested well. John Thomas Crown may not have been a pleasant man, but he was a smart financier. His investments were sound and any that did not exploit the environment or the workers were left untouched. More than half. I continue in that vein, I just don’t go for breaking up existing companies.”

“Your father must be rolling over in his grave,” Jim snorted.

“Maybe so. He was my biological father but not a father to me in any other sense of the word.”

Jim felt the dislike roll off the man and he had to refocus his senses. A headache started behind his eyes. He shook his head before asking, “You took his name just to get his money,” Jim observed detached.

Blair surprised him yet again, instead of reacting angrily, he laughed.

“Yup, did indeed. My mother showed me his portfolio before I gave him my decision. You see, he assumed that the money alone would sway me. In an odd way it did, just not in the way he was expecting. When I saw that his money had never really done anything positive, I realized that I could change that. If taking his name while I accomplished some good was the only price, I’m down with that.”

“So you’re planning on spending it all?” Jim was incredulous.

“Spend? No. Invest? Yes. The beneficiaries of the ongoing trusts will have a constant income. The money will live on in worthy causes.” Pride was evident in the younger man’s voice.

“What will you keep for yourself?” Jim almost expected the answer.

“Only what I’ve made investing with my money. None of my fathers money.” Blair smiled a rueful smile, “He did pay my school loans off, but he did that before he died.”

Dumbfounded, “Why ever not? He was your…..” after a look at Blair’s expression, “……. Biological father. It’s yours.”

“My mother had boyfriends that were more of a father than Crown was. No man, it’s not mine. I’m just distributing it more wisely.”

“So if money is not an issue, why take the mask?” Jim was truly perplexed by this man.

“What mask?” Blair returned, innocence personified.

Jim just stared at the enigmatic man before him.

Changing gears entirely, Blair signaled the waiter and leaned closer to Jim, “You think that those two policeman would like a nice bottle of chardonay?”

Jim smiled as the man did just that. He gave into another curiosity. “Why the monkey?”

“He’s not a monkey, he’s a Barbary ape.”

“Okay, same difference.”

“No, not at all and definitely not okay to Larry. Monkeys are in a different sub-group. Larry would be scandalized to hear you say that."

Jim sighed, abdicating the definition to the anthropologist, “Okay, so why an ape?”

“He was a thesis project. I found out that he was scheduled for experimental testing, so I bought him instead. He is a fine roommate.”

“He neater than you?” Ellison smirked again.

\-----

After dinner, they took a short walk before heading to the car. Jim tripped, colliding with Blair just as he had taken out his car keys. The keys hit the ground with a thud. Jim scooped them up and inserted the right key, opening Blair’s door. As he walked around the back of the car, he rolled the house key over his thumb. The impression putty copied the key markings. He placed the putty into a small box as he open the passenger door.

Blair smiled to himself as he watched in his rear view mirror.

Blair walked Jim to his door, still trying to fathom the connection he’d felt to the man all evening.

Jim was still shocked over the lust generated by the single arm contact when he collided with the man. His coat covered the erection tenting his dress trousers.

“Thank you for a most pleasant evening,” Blair told Jim before he turned away and headed for his car.

Jim watched, bemused. Trying to squash the disappointment at not receiving a good night kiss.

\---------

The following day, Jim trailed Sandburg to his business office building. The detective found he couldn’t think of him as Crown after their dinner conversation. Sandburg would be in meetings for no less than four hours this afternoon and some fancy dress engagement latter.

He made a key from the impression and with the alarm code, the insurance procurer could gain entrance easily. He’d brought several bananas for Larry, the ape. He was in the warehouse dwelling within less than a minute.

Again, not what he expected. The large area had been divided into rooms. The first area, closet to what passed for the front door, was thickly decorated, but in a pleasant, soothing way. Odd, with all the varied masks that adorned the walls.

Larry greeted him warily until he saw the bananas, then they were pals. Jim went further into the dwelling and entered what was obviously Blair’s bedroom. The room was a mess. Piles of stuff in every conceivable corner. The bathroom didn’t look much better, towels on the floor and Jim almost picked them up, but he remembered why he was here.

He entered what looked like a study. On the wall sat a huge mask, he was about to take it down when he noted hinges. He searched for an opening mechanism and found one, He triggered the lever and the mask swung away from the wall. Behind, hanging securely, was the stolen mask. He took it off the wall and left all else as he found it.

\--------

The imported insurance detective walked smugly into the police station, up the stairs to the Major Crimes unit. He held up his prize to applause. He placed the mask on the captain’s desk.

Jim had called ahead so Banks had an art authenticator at the ready. As the expert took the art work, Captain Banks asked, “Do the laws of the United States mean nothing to you? It’s tainted now.”

“I an not an officer of the law. All you could be accused of is failure in arresting me for B&E.” Jim smiled.

“Don’t temp me,” Banks groused.

They were interrupted by a cough behind them. “Gentlemen, this is a perfect copy.”

“WHAT?” both men said simultaneously.

“See for yourself.”

First Simon, then Jim looked at the mask under the microscope, on the beads that made up the eyes………made in Taiwan.

“The bastard!” Jim looked at the smirking captain. “Where is the little shit now?”

\------------

Blair held his companion close. Whispered words that could only be heard by the listener, who had their good looking head pressed close to catch them.

Jim didn’t like the picture, but he couldn’t say why. Blair’s dancing partner was extremely attractive, young, too. What was it that annoyed him so as the two bodies were pressed close in the dance? Irregardless, it was time to cut in.

The insurance detective stepped up behind the dancing partner and tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m cutting in.”

The affronted man turned his disgruntled eyes to the intruder. Blair kissed his temple as he whispered in the younger man’s ear that it was all right. The attractive man nodded and walked away but not before throwing a scowl at the intruder.

Blair looked at Ellison’s lilac shirt and grinned, “It’s a black and blue ball.”

Jim returned the grin saucily, “Well, I wasn’t invited anyway.” Jim pulled Blair close, absorbing the scent of the man, relaxing for the first time that day. Hating the man for providing that much comfort, snarled, “You left yourself wide open.”

“Humm?”

“How many people, outside of the Chopec can forge a mask of that quality. We’ll tie him to you.”

“A man can’t be arrested for a joke.”

“I could set something up!”

“Feeling cheated that stealing my house key didn’t work?” Blair stated knowingly. Then asked seriously, “Larry okay?”

“Of course. Stuffed with bananas.”

Blair relaxed in the embrace and smiled.

Irritated, Jim ground out, “You smug SOB. I’m not falling for any more of your handouts.”

Blair just kept smiling, like he was the possessor of a secret joke.

Not willing to break the embrace, but still irritated, “I’m not going to be led through the nose by you.”

The music started up again, a sexy tango. Blair raised his brows, “Can you be led in this?”

Jim looked into the deep blue eyes, captivated once again, replied, “I can match you step for step.”

“Excellent.”

Blair put his hands on Jim’s hips and guided him through the opening moves of the dance. Jim never gave any thought to the dance as he moved in time to every one of Blair’s moves. The confident man twirled Jim out and snapped him back. The tall man’s eyes never left his dance partner’s as Blair repeated the turns and snaps of Jim’s body. Fingers touched with every excuse, leaving fire trails in their wake.

Jim was mesmerized, caught up in the sensual beat that was humming in his blood. When his body was pressed against Blair’s chest, the detective became aware of just how much he loved the feel of this man against his body.

When had that come about? His inner thoughts laughed at his silliness; the first time he laid eyes on the man he felt the pull. Who was he kidding? Himself?

Blair was lost in the sensuous moves of the tango. Lost in the passionate connection he felt to this virtual stranger. A stranger he felt closer to than all others that he called friend.

Jim changed from partner to lead, he snapped Blair’s lithe body out and slowly, with precision rolled him back in tight, allowing their skin to skim close together. Forgotten were the others on the dance floor as they moved about with ease.

The other attendees stopped dancing to watch the sensuous couple as the two worked a magic that only long time dance partners could achieve. They moved together as one with each other and with the sensuous beat of the tango.

As the concluding strings of the music began, Jim ran his hand up Blair’s thigh, then around to his back and down to cup his ass. Grabbing one cheek firmly, Jim dipped Blair back, arching his body so that he was draped over his arm, hair touching the floor. The song ended and applause erupted from all the spectators on the floor.

Jim let his hand travel up the back and grasped a hand-full of soft, brown hair. He pulled the short, hard body tightly up against his needy body as his lips descended slowly, allowing his date to see the naked desire that was lurking, directed at only him.

Blair sucked in his breath as he waited for the lips to finally connect with his. The kiss took on a life of its own. They explored the caverns of each others mouths, tongues danced together as if they had done this before. The surroundings were lost to both men as they were completely caught up in the passion that flared between the two of them. It was only the need for air that separated the two, then they heard the applause that was still going as the onlookers too, felt the passion that the dancers shared.

“Will you take me home?” A bemused Blair asked of Jim.

“I came by taxi.” Jim was gratified at how out of it Blair appeared.

“Un huh.”

“Let’s go.” Jim collected their jackets and steered Blair to the parking lot. The valet brought Sandburg’s car up and Jim took the keys and tipped the young man. He pointed the car in the direction of the warehouse.

Jim was determined to just drop his quarry off. Just open the door and push him out. So he was unprepared for Blair to turn in his seat and crawl into his arms, lips touching. He was captivated by the mouth. The luscious lips sucked him in and he was lost in the taste and sensation. So `lost’ that he was unsure how he ended up naked in Blair’s bed. But gazing down at the leaking erection flat against a muscled belly, he found he didn’t care.

Diving in for more taste, he sucked the dark pink shaft deep into his throat. He was rewarded with a roar to rival lions and warm fluids swimming down his throat.

Blair’s body felt near boneless but he still managed to spread his legs, inviting Jim to explore. The wanton gesture just added to Jim’s overexcited libido and he searched the room for some lubricant. He found a tube on the night stand. He leaned over and grabbed it as he stole another searing kiss.

The hips below his were still undulating, brushing his erection, pushing him close to the edge. But he wanted inside. Everything he was, was screaming at him to possess this exquisite creature now. With coated fingers he prepared the tight hole, forcing himself to count his breaths as he wanted to ram himself home, but he refused to hurt the gentle man beneath him. He took his time despite objections from the one being prepared. He was urging Jim in now as his head tossed from side to side.

Jim pushed in, his iron control barely holding as Blair pushed hard, impaling himself. The connection that hummed between them grew and Jim followed it as he thrust hard and fast. His heightened sense of touch seeking and finding the nodule, struck it repeatedly. Blair’s flaccid cock inflated again and he crested as Jim did, fluids pumping, the scents filling the air following them into a sated sleep.

\------------

Jim entered Major Crimes with a lazy smile on his face.

Brown smirked as Ellison passed his desk, “Tango master.”

The lazy smiled stayed in place.

Joel handed him the pictures as he said, “Looks like it was a real nice party.” Sincerity rang true in his voice.

Jim took the pictures, finding himself drawn in again to that captivating face. He remembered the exchange as he was leaving this morning, he told Blair he wouldn’t back off. He smiled as he recalled the response verbatim, “I’d be disappointed if you did.”

Banks broke into his memories. “You even think twice?”

“No.”

“You knew what you were doing?”

“He likes me, he’ll keep liking me. That will put me next to him. All part of the job.” Jim told the tall man dispassionately.

Looking down at the pictures again, Simon scoffed. “Only the job?”

“Just the job.” Liar, liar his thoughts taunted him. You’re spending a great deal of time thinking of him if it’s just a job. Jim squelched his errant thoughts aside, nothing showing on his stoic face.

\----

Jim was actually surprised when a chauffeur driven car pulled up.

Blair stepped out and shrugged at Jim’s expression, “Didn’t want to leave my car at the heliport.”

“Heliport? I thought we were going fishing?” Jim asked, confused.

Blair smiled with his whole body, “We are. To my favorite spot. Climb in.”

Jim preceded Blair into the vehicle as his gear was stowed in the roof bin.

“What kind of fishing is your favorite?” Jim questioned, curious. He had brought two different kinds of poles and assorted lures.

“Stream fishing……..usually catch and release. But, today’s stream will be the catch and fry ‘em kind.”

Jim was trying not to smile. He loved stream fishing. “No waders. Didn’t know to bring them.”

“No problem, man. Got all sizes. They’re in the cabin.”

The limo stopped and Blair didn’t wait for the door to be opened for him. He jumped out quickly. Jim followed, then was caught by how shiny the chopper’s propellers were in the reflected sunlight. The glistening edges drew the Sentinel’s eyes in, he could see the sanding marks on the blades, the welds, so shiny.

“Jim…Jim?!”

A voice beckoned him, forcing him to turn away from the effulgent rays.

“JIM?….Jim, what’s wrong?……Jim!” Blair voice took on such urgency.

Jim turned his head toward the voice and blinked. He was then able to focus on the anxious face. ‘Oh, shit, I did it again,’ he thought aloud to himself. Embarrassed, he quickly looked down at his watch, usually an hour or two would have elapsed. Ellison was stunned, just a couple of minutes had gone by.

The voice grew urgent, “Jim, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He saw Jim blink, relief washed through him. “I thought I’d lost you. What? Did I bore you that much?” Blair tried humor to cover his concern.

“No, just lost in my thoughts. Let’s get this show on the road.” Jim ignored the concern in the younger man’s face and turned to get his fishing gear.

Blair watched the man for a few moments, a trigger of an old memory popped, but it was not retrieved. He followed his date.

The helicopter had been in the air for a while before Jim asked, “Just how far is your spot?”

“Not much further,” Blair assured him through the headset. “We’re almost at the state and country border.” Blair smiled impishly.

Jim looked out and recognized the Alaska coastline, “Just your favorite spot?” Disbelief tinged his voice.

“Well….yeah. The salmon have been really biting.”

Jim couldn’t help himself. The man never ceased to surprise him.

\-----

They landed in a clearing by a two-story ‘cabin’.

“Roughing it, I see.” Jim mused aloud.

Somewhat embarrassed, Blair explained, “Well, we’re here for fishing, not a camping trip, which I like just fine. So I thought it was easier for an overnighter.”

“OVERNIGHTER? I have appointments.” Jim told himself and his body, which was already responding to an image of Blair in bed, to quiet down. This would be handled professionally.

“Do you have to keep them?” Blair asked with quiet intent, a beguiling smile that promised a lot more than fishing.

Jim smiled in return, body winning. He walked around the home, cabin just didn’t cover it. The fireplace and kitchen were to die for, for most people. And the view! “This must go over well.”

“Huh?”

“This,” waving his hand all about the place, “This must win your love interests.”

Blair turned to Jim, “Which ones?” he questioned honestly.

“The one’s you bring here.”

Blair looked at Jim, then, as he turned away, “I’ve never brought anyone else here before.”

The host walked over and opened a closet door. Inside were waders of all types and sizes. He directed silently by hand for Jim to select what he needed. “Find the one for you. Those fish won’t wait all day.” He went out to collect his gear.

The afternoon was spent in a delightful fishing contest. They threw back the small ones and only kept what they would eat for dinner.

As the sun was closing in on the mountaintop, Jim threw out his last shiny, spinning lure into the water. The wind caught it and held it in place just above the water line. The spinner twirled and Jim was mesmerized; the colors, the motion.

Jim next found himself seated on a rock with Blair stroking his arm and rubbing his back. The voice demanded he pay attention, so he did. The dazed man finally blinked and connected with worried eyes. “Oh, shit.”

“I think that’s my line. What happened, Jim? It was like you were a zombie.” As Blair heard himself say the words aloud, a memory popped yet again. He let it lay waiting, hoping it would work its way to the forefront.

“I just get overly focused on things, and you don’t have to yell,” he added as he covered his ears. “God, what smells so bad around here?”

‘Ah ha! Senses. That’s it!’ Memories flooded into Blair’s awareness. He kept his voice evenly pitched, “Jim, focus on just my voice. Tune out everything else. Use it like a rope and pull it close to you.” He could see Jim’s face relax. “Yes, that’s it. Just my voice, focus there. You can do it. Control. That’s what it’s all about.”

Jim felt normal again and Blair’s last statement sounded to Jim like his date knew what had happened. “Control?”

“Yeah, control. Your senses, man. How many? Sight and sound…..smell, too,” remembering Jim’s comment on the bad odor. Jim nodded without looking at Sandburg. “Taste?”

“Yeah,” resigned.

“Four, wow! How about a hyperactive tactile response?”

“Huh?”

“Extra sensitive touchy-feely?”

“None of your business.” Jim sounded pouty.

“All five. Wow, you’re a sentinel. Yowza.”

Angry, “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“You have five heightened senses. A genetic throwback, but perfectly normal. Wow, how long?”

Jim raised his brows.

“How long have you had the heightened senses?”

“Ever since my time in South America.”

“Oh, that can’t be. But that’s it. That’s what Incacha meant, kananka, I’m your guide.”

The Chopec word rang a bell with Jim, but he didn’t let on that he recognized it. “Guide me in what? How to steal art?”

“Low, man. No, your senses. Watch your back, bring you out of the zoneouts, those loss-of-time periods you experience.”

Trying to take in the implications of Blair’s words, “This is normal? I’m not a freak?”

“No, man, just special, a cut above the average Joe.”

Somewhat dubious, “And you can help me control them…these heightened senses?”

“Yeah, and use them more effectively.” He said this earnestly.

“Help me catch you? …..Well, we’ll see. Right now, let’s go change and eat. I’m starving.”

\------

Firelight, a beer, a warm, good smelling body next to his, Jim let Blair talk on about the history of sentinels. He talked of the explorer, not the actor and Jim kept quiet. He let Blair ramble on about anything, just to hear his voice. It was so soothing, Jim knew he could listen all night.

But as Blair’s fingers roamed, Jim’s body responded and the head knew that all rational thought was over.

Jim let himself get lost in the scent of Blair and his arousal. They pulled him in and he soon needed taste too, so his mouth latched on to the closest skin and began feasting. The need for a full breath had him lifting his head for a lung full and he found himself completely naked. He didnt recall it having happened, whatsoever.

Blair placed himself between the strong, muscular legs. Starting at the knees, Blair ran his hands, palms pressing in, up his thighs. Fingers

splayed open; he teased the soft inner thighs, eliciting little moans from deep in Jim’s throat. Blair raised himself, allowing his hair to graze over the leaking cock. Continuing up the belly until the long locks surrounded his face, the lips captured and dominated until air was a necessity.

Then, with tongue out, Blair ran it from Jim’s neck, circling his Adam’s apple and resting it in the neck hollow. The tongue only dallied a few moments before moving on. It traced the flexed muscles of the smooth chest, lingering lightly on the peaked nubs. Again, teasing, leaving him wanting more.

Just when Jim thought he could come from the image of Blair with his nipple between the delectable lips, the vexing man moved on.

That vexing man circled the dip just below the waistline, riming it with the constantly wet tongue. Wanting to throw in a change of pace, Blair sucked the belly-bottom area into his mouth. Released it and lastly blew air across it.

Jim couldn’t stay silent. He moaned and said nonsense words. Senses heightened to an all-new level, joy became a physical perception. Each lave became a display of colors behind his eyes. The sucking and enjoyment sounds his lover made were equal to the finest symphony to his ears.

But it was the scent he treasured the most; the earthy scent of Blair. His arousal mixed with his own was an elixir he wanted an endless supply of.

Blair’s tongue left the navel and traveled straight to the beckoning shaft, straining to be touched. With a humming sound, Blair sucked it in slowly. The vibrations of his mouth played along the shaft until the head reached the back of his throat. Between the throat muscle squeezing and the humming vibrations, Jim was completely assaulted. Never had a build up felt so strong, never had he been able to feel each droplet travel its path to release. Never had he pumped so hard as he emptied all he had into Blair’s mouth. An explosion of color and sound pushed Jim into oblivion.

Blair sat back with a satisfied grin on his face. Seeing the breathing change, he leaned over and rained little kisses upon the waking face.

Ice blue eyes opened to the hair curtain and the arms grabbed the man to his chest. “No words….I have none that could describe.”

“That’s good enough,” Blair kissed the surprised ‘oh’ on Jim’s face.

Jim felt the hardness rocking on his thigh and spread his legs in invitation.

Blair froze in place, checking to make sure that Jim wanted this. A gentle nod confirmed the body language. Blair licked a trail behind the ball sack to the tight hole. No marks, no scars, Blair looked up in search of Jim’s eyes. A question on his face.

“I want it. Please.” Jim answered all of Blair’s unasked queries.

This was Jim’s first time to be possessed. Blair worked it slow. Teased and laved, fingered and licked. He tongued the hole first and if Jim’s moans and wanton spreading were any indication, Jim was enjoying it.

He exchanged his tongue for a slicked single digit. He worked it in slowly. When Jim pressed against his hand, he withdrew to add two. He patiently worked to three, then searched out the internal nub and touched it lightly.

Jim bucked, his eyes opening to their widest point and his mouth in an astonished O.

“Oh, again………..” a hungry voice begged.

Blair smiled and did as requested. Jim’s needy sounds pushed at Blair and he readied his own leaking cock. He gripped himself hard and counted to ten before he placed his shaft at Jim’s entrance.

He entered slowly, pushing forward, then retreating. Again and again until he was fully sheathed, all done without pain to Jim. He held still as Jim absorbed the sensation of being filled.

An impatient buck of hips let Blair know that Jim was ready for more.

Blair started an easy pace, angling for the prostate. Jim was hard and leaking again so Blair increased his tempo gradually as he grabbed the leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The cockhead brushed the nub each time and Jim couldn’t hold back his reaction. He came again, his muscles clenching Blair within and pushed him over the edge into his own oblivion. The spent man collapsed against Jim’s chest and fell asleep.

Blair woke to find himself snuggled against the bigger man’s side. He opened his eyes and said, “Wow!”

“Copy that.”

Blair laughed.

\-----------

Jim woke to Blair’s voice, only he wasn’t talking to him, he was talking on the phone. Curious, Jim listened in. Practicing the skills Blair taught him. He overheard the younger man make plans for flights and transferring money.

Jim put a towel around his waist and walked out to where Blair sat on the patio. “You know your voice wasn’t low?”

“Nope.”

“You knew I could hear you.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Jim meant it.

Smiling, Blair questioned, “For what?”

“That trust.”

“What if I told you that I trusted you?”

“You know you can’t,” Jim was up front on that.

Inside, Blair frowned, but said aloud, “You don’t think you could ever trust me?”

“Not likely.”

Jim sat down and poured some orange juice. Replayed the conversation Blair had and stood up again. “You’re preparing to leave.” Jim stated matter-of-factly, but his heart hammered against his ribs. He could lose Blair. He just told that man he couldn’t trust him and now he was scared to lose him?

“What if I did,” the standing man asked curiously. “No mask, no fee, no me. What would you have then?”

Jim stared at his empty future.

“Suppose I gave you ten million.”

“To fail?” Jim continued to gauge Sandburg. He could tell the man was serious. He’d leave tomorrow and he wanted Jim to join him. “You think there’s happy ever after for people like us?”

“Come inside, I will show you where I’d start.” Blair head out his hand and Jim grasped it.

\------------

“Naomi….how does one make a relationship?”

“What kind, Dear?”

“Not the short kind.”

Stunned, incredulous, “Commitment?”

“Could.”

“Trust, Dear, lots of trust.”

\---------

Jim was at his temporary desk when Simon Banks walked in. Jim took a sip of his coffee as he turned to face the police captain.

“Sunburned?”

“Yup, too much sun, too little sunscreen.”

“On the job?”

“Yup.”

“Did you learn anything?”

“Fishing techniques.”

“That’s it?” Simon couldn’t believe it.

An enigmatic smile was all he received.

Changing gears, Simon held up an envelope, “Would you like to know who he was with right before you left or after he left you last night?”

“Not really,” but suspicion set in.

“Suit yourself,” Simon said as he turned away.

Jim’s hand went up, “Simon.”

The pictures were of the young man Jim had interrupted on the dance floor with Blair. Stoic as ever, Jim handed the pictures back to Simon without comment.

The insurance detective fiddled on the computer for another three-quarters of an hour to allay any suspicions that he was bothered by the pictures. He exchanged basketball game stats with Taggert, then casually left the building. He went for a long walk, alone, before the upcoming date.

\-------

Jim determined that dinner would remain only professional. He would rope his quarry in and nail the bastard. He was mad at himself for even daring to trust.

The meal was near perfect, but the taste was lacking as Jim watched his animated guest. Blair talked and Jim only listened to the tone, not the words, unable to deny the soothing effect that voice had.

Blair picked up on Jim’s preoccupation, “I sense, ……cute huh? I sense you are irritated with me tonight.”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Do you find my company monotonous?”

“No.”

“I hate to think you could.”

Cynicism coated his voice, “What? Be bored by you? You think that I require a little variety like you do?”

Blair nodded, understanding finally. “You’re referring to Brian?” He chuckled. “I thought that they were photographing us, I let them. You want to know why?”

“No! I could care less.” A great deal of anger was in his voice.

Blair deflated, defeated. He took no note of the tone, just the words. His heart rate changed to a distressed rhythm forcing Jim to look at him. “I thought as much,” the dejection evident.

“You thought what?”

“That you wouldn’t care.” He said resigned. Then in a desperate anger, “Did it ever occur to you I needed to know?”

“Know what?”

“To know if all it was to you was the mask and the insurance fee.” He paused, pain in his face, “How else would I have known?”

Jim looked and listened. Both senses confirmed that Blair was truthful.

“What about you?” Jim asked cautiously.

“I can leave here tomorrow, … so can you.”

Jim shook his head, “We’d be fugitives.”

“Fugitives with means, all the difference in the world.” Blair knew that Jim was insecure, he’d been labeled freak by his father and undesirable by his brother. He probably didn’t want to be outcast from society.

“I don’t know,” Jim was thoughtful.

\--------

“Sounds like you’re hooked, honey. Line and sinker. Any chance he feels the same?”

“I don’t know.” The honesty was in the tone.

“Oh, honey, he sounds so repressed. And that kind won’t know what they’ve lost until it’s gone.” Naomi truly commiserated with her son.

Blair’s head came up sharply and he grew thoughtful.

\-------

Simon was glad to see the insurance agent. “Come on.”

Jim turned right around and followed Simon out the same way he came in. “Where to?”

“To see a forger.” Simon grinned.

They traveled to the state penitentiary. To see Martin Rafinque, a sculptor that had dabbled in wood art. They spoke for a short bit then they showed him the fake mask. He smiled at his questioners. But gave them no viable information.

Jim remained quiet throughout the interrogation. Simon was a bit irritated. He saw the speculation resting on the insurance detective’s face.

“What? Share.” Simon demanded.

“It’s nothing.” Jim abstractly.

“You can’t start withholding now, Ellison.”

“It’s just a stray thought…what if there is a link between the two?”

Simon nodded, mollified and they headed back to Cascade.

\--------

The date started at the museum. Jim found it almost endearing of Blair to return them to the scene of the crime. They entered the very room they met.

Jim looked around, “The mask wouldn’t have been my first choice.” The amused man said spontaneously.

“Oh, what would you desire?” Blair asked, very interested.

‘To fuck you senseless,’ Jim said to himself in answer to the question, but aloud he said instead, “That amulet.” He walked over to the blood red stone set among a crouching panther and sitting wolf.

“The Chopec Guardian?” Jim nodded. Blair smiled. “Excellent choice. The man has exquisite taste.”

Jim bowed his head.

“That piece has a unique legend, two unlikely beings meet and recognize that they are soulmates nonetheless.”

“Fiction, that’s why they call it a legend.” Jim countered. His stomach rumbling had Blair leading them out and on to dinner.

Jim couldn’t help but note how genuinely relaxed he felt in Blair’s company. A feeling he couldn’t remember having before.

The evening was a pleasant blend of aromas, from the coffee shop to the slow and sensuous sex. The two slept curled in each other’s embraces.

\------------

“You ARE spooky. Rafinque and Sandburg have been friendly for years. Sandburg’s mom dated him. Blair kept in touch all through his jail term. Blair’s the only one to visit him this last year.” Simon told the preoccupied man.

“That’s it,” Jim said, startling the two detectives. He turned to face them, “You know what it was? Paternal pride. He is related to the actual forger and was showing his pride in them.”

Simon agreed with Jim’s rendition, he’d been dead on through the whole case. He had figured that the man was getting too personally involved, but Ellison proved him wrong. “I owe you an apology, I didn’t think you had the chops to see this through.”

“You don’t know me.” Just a simple statement.

Simon smiled at the understated man, “I’d bet you’d stand at the pearly gates and kick ‘em in the teeth before you’d let yourself be played.”

Jim realized that he wanted to be played if Blair were to pluck the strings. He called his accountant to discover how liquid he was, shifted some assets. Then he rushed out for a cab. He’s go to Blair. Leave with him.

He ran to the door, relieved that the heartbeat was still inside. Dismayed, he heard more than one. The ape’s was different, so there was another human inside. He knocked and Larry let him in. He headed to the voices, only to see the man from the pictures sitting on the bed.

Jim was devastated and it showed momentarily on his face. Blair caught it and said, “It isn’t what you think.”

“Right.” Disbelief oozed from the word.

The young man slowly stood, looked at Blair with a nod, then headed for the front room, but not without throwing a dirty look at Jim as he went.

“It really is not what you think.” Blair said in a voice one would use to calm an agitated horse.

“Why is he always here then?”

“He works for me. I owe him money and I wanted to square it with him before I left.” Blair told him honestly.

“Don’t lie, you’re going away with him.”

“No. Us. I’m going away with you.”

Ellison was pissed at himself, “Of all the days to take a leap of faith………. You’ve never treated me like a fool before………. How can I trust you?”

“You can, but then again, you probably can’t. How about I trust you?”

Jim shook his head, prepared to go.

Urgently, Blair continued, “Isn’t that what you wanted, my trust? Tomorrow afternoon I’ll put the mask back.”

A bark of heated laughter, “Yeah, right.” Derision rang out, “Where? In the museum?”

“Yes, if the mask is back, we’re free. Only for each other.” Blair implored with his voice.

Shaking his head, Jim said mockingly, “Back on the wall….in the museum?”

“Yes. Then you’ll meet me at four p.m. at the Cascade heliport and we leave together. Or……..” Blair paused, taking two slow breaths, “Or, you can have the police at the museum waiting for me. I’m trusting you. Your choice.”

Jim looked at the man that has completely turned his life upside down and answered honestly, “I don’t know.” He turned and left the warehouse.

\----------

The phone rang, “Banks.”

“Simon, we need to talk.”

\----------

The museum was crowded and on top of the normal day’s visitors, the museum was also full of cops. The video room was command headquarters, all its cameras were focused on the main room and the room in question.

Jim stood back, drinking his coffee, just watching the commotion around, still at war with himself at his decision.

Simon approached him but was called away by the phone. The Captain listened, “Damn it….Yeah. Okay, stake out the whole block.”

Jim had turned at the rough and angry tone that Simon was using. He questioned with his brows.

Simon answered, “Forger. You didn’t think I dropped that, did you? Brown ran it down. He had a son and he was right under our nose the whole time.” Simon threw down the dossier. The picture was of the man with Blair. “Brian, Bri, Rafe, Rafinque. Sandburg has known him his whole life. They were raised as brothers. Now he works for one of the Crown companies.”

Jim groaned to himself, ‘Blair had told him the truth. He hadn’t been betrayed, he was the betrayer. Oh Blair.’ Jim agonized to himself.

Taggert tapped the captain’s shoulder and pointed to the video screen. Simon bellowed out to the whole room, “That’s him. Curly, long hair. Red flannel, baggy blue jeans. Bookbag. Focus all the monitors on him.”

Jim focused on the man standing in the middle of the lobby. “Blair,” he whispered for his ears alone.

Simon spoke into the radios, “Move in quietly, we don’t want to make a scene.”

Jim was afraid that the earnest man that had trusted him would now be arrested. Simon’s shout brought him out of his thoughts.

“What the hell is he doing?” They watched as Blair stood looking up at the camera and slowly turned in a three hundred sixty degree circle. “It’s almost like he wants to be sure we see him.” Simon was puzzled.

Jim watched with an apology on his lips.

Blair moved into the corridor.

“Okay, there he goes, pick him up.” The captain ordered.

At that moment, Sandburg dropped the bookbag and another man, dressed as he was, picked it up.

The cops on the floor moved in but right away they were faced with a problem, everywhere they looked they saw longhaired men in red flannel shirts and blue jeans.

“Stay with the bookbag……shit.”

Jim couldn’t help smiling to himself, Blair was creative, he shouldn’t be surprised.

The radio crackled, all the men reporting in that they had two or three lookalikes and they didn’t know which one was Sandburg. The look-alikes were hard to follow due to the extremely crowded conditions of the museum.

Banks turned to Ellison accusingly, “Did you warn him?”

So focused on Blair, he didn’t catch all that Simon had asked, “Huh?”

More forcibly, “Did you warn him?”

“NO!” Jim stated emphatically.

Simon nodded resignedly, “Then he knew you would betray him.” Agitated, Simon called out over the radio, “Stay with him.” To the room he spoke his thoughts aloud, “If we lose him, it could be ten years before we see him again.” He turned to the museum curator, “That room is locked?”

“Yes, sir, gate’s down. No one can get in.”

Each officer on the floor tried to stay close to the suspects, but there were just too many. Fed up, Banks commanded, “Start arresting people.”

Officer Phelps apprehended one and opened the bag. It held fifty or more pictures of the mask.

As the look-alikes wandered up and down the stairs, in and out of rooms, Blair put his hair up under a ball cap. Removed his flannel to revel a tight black tee shirt then ducked into an alcove to remove his jeans that had concealed shorts underneath.

Blair Sandburg-Crown walked by the gated room and rolled three smoke balls in. He pulled the fire alarm as he strolled back out through the lobby.

The alarm sounded throughout the facility; metal coverings lowered into place, covering all the masks and paintings, save one. The one on loan by Sandburg-Crown. That door was prevented from closing by a pencil in the rails as the water burst forth from the overhead sprinklers. The water melted the outside covering of the donated mask.

Banks, Taggert and the curator rushed into the room only to find the stolen mask back on the wall and a brown goo puddle on the floor beneath it. Jim followed behind, more slowly.

Taggert marveled that the mask had been here the whole time, from the day after the theft.

Jim wasn’t as surprised. Blair did say that he would do just this. He said a lot of things, maybe Jim thought to himself, he should believe him now.

The emergency procedures reversed, the metal doors receded to revel another theft.

Missing was the amulet, The Chopec Guardian.

Jim looked down, “Oh shit.”

“How the hell did he do that?” Joel asked, baffled again.

Jim looked at his watch, a quarter to four. He could still make it. He started to back out of the room.

Banks voice stopped him.

“Leaving?”

“Office. To write up my report.” He answered easily.

“So job’s done? Right?” Simon looked dubious.

“Yeah.” Jim really wanted to run out of the place.

“So why take the Chopec Guardian?”

Jim schooled his expression, “I don’t know. That piece is not insured with my company. My services end here. But obviously you’ll have to investigate.”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“You don’t care if you catch him?”

“Well, I’ll do what “they” tell me to do,” Simon shrugged as if use to the wild whims of the political brass.

Curious, “Did you ever care about this particular crime?”

“Yeah, he pissed me off. I was ordered off a murder investigation for this….” Simon shrugged again.

Ellison backed towards the door, wanting to meet up with Blair at the heliport. But he had a last grin for the police captain, “Technically, the loss of the amulet is not theft.”

Simon looked at the insurance detective with a come-on, tell me look.

“It’s his. It’s from his own personal collection.” Jim waved as he exited the room.

Simon yelled to his back, “Don’t stiff us for the calls. Say hello for me.”

Jim stopped at those last words and turned inquiringly.

Simon just smiled his knowing smile, “There won’t be any charges against him. Good luck.”

Jim understood what the police captain was telling him. They could return to the states. With a last smile and wave, Jim left.

The taxi became tied up in the heavy traffic. As they were close to the heliport, Jim threw money at the cabby and ran for it. He ran through the entrance and jumped over the turnstiles, ignoring the heated yells of the guards.

He relaxed as he saw the short man with long locks only to be disgruntled as he did not recognize the heart beat or the face as the man turned around.

“You would be …. Jim?”

Disappointed, “Yes.”

“He wanted you to have this.” The look-alike handed him a hand carved wooden box. He nodded his head and left Jim alone on the tarmac.

Jim opened the box. There, on a carpet of red velvet, lay the amulet.

The world seemed to close in on him. His lack of trust brought him here. Blair had expected to be betrayed, and he was. He walked slowly to the street and hailed a cab.

At the airport, he checked in. He had the one standing reservation back to Switzerland. The ticket attendant tried to be helpful noting the distressed look on the customer’s face.

“Can I do anything for you, sir?”

Jim placed the boxed amulet on the counter. “Please have this delivered to Simon Banks at the police department.” He wrote down the address and handed a hundred-dollar bill to the clerk.

She accepted the items, “Most likely, this won’t arrive until tomorrow,” she stated.

“That will be fine.” Jim accepted his ticket and tuned toward the boarding gate.

Jim Ellison entered the airplane a defeated man. He didn’t trust, and he had lost it all. Blair had been straight with him the whole time. Not once did he take the man on faith. He ignored all his heart had screamed at his head. Now, now he was alone. Blair had given him that last chance, and he’d blown it. The man was his guide, the man was his heart. The man was gone.

Jim went inside his thoughts, hoping to zone, maybe never come out. He leaned back against the seat, as he whispered aloud, “Oh, Blair…” destroyed.

Someone moved closer to him, sat on the armrest. The touch….familiar. His eyes flew open.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Blair’s voice bathed him.

“You shit! You god damn, little shit,” he pulled the infuriating man down onto his lap. The Sentinel buried his face deep into Blair’s neck of curls, taking a renewing breath of Blairscent. His whole world shifted into place. “You little shit.”

Blair smiled into the chest of the only one he had ever loved, “Yeah, but I’m your little shit.”

Nodding, breathing, smiling, “Forever mine.”

 

fin


End file.
